


Demons Battle for the Heart

by Pizzaturtle73



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzaturtle73/pseuds/Pizzaturtle73
Summary: This is an original story that does not belong to a fandom. It is about 2 girls that both have magical powers trying to survive during the apocalypse where demons are taking over the world and most of the world is enslaved. They come across 2 boys with powers as well and they join forces to fight the demons, and fall in love along the way.





	1. Character 1

Name- Crystal  
Age- 19  
Powers- Fire and Ice  
Hair color- Platinum Blonde  
Hair length- Shoulder length (Medium)  
Eye color- Red  
Height- 5’6”  
Personality- Serious, distant, keeps to herself, introvert, very overprotective of her best friend lily, doesn’t like new people, short tempered, judgmental, and a loner.   
Likes- Lily, being alone, ice cream, pasta, knives, axes, cats  
Dislikes- People, cute things, spiders, jerks, and children  
Crush- Thomas  
Race- Wizard  
Tattoos- Blue and green dragon wrapped around her left arm, when she uses magic the dragon comes off her arm, also has a small flower on her wrist.  
Wears- Short black shorts, black knee high boots, and knee high black socks, white tank top, black leather jacket, black finger-less gloves, and a crystal ball necklace with burning fire on the inside, the necklace can turn into a force field  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Name- Lily  
Age- 19  
Powers- Water and earth  
Hair color- Cherry red  
Hair length- Long  
Eye color- Purple  
Height- 5’2”  
Personality- Selectively mute, kind, gentle, very nervous around new people, and very self-conscious  
Likes- Animals, crystal, singing, art, pancakes, swords, and scythes  
Dislikes- People, mirrors, girly things, men, and snakes  
Race- Wizard  
Crush- Scott  
Tattoos- Wolf on her upper left thigh, tattoo can become a wolf, also has a small cherry blossom on the right side of her collarbone  
Wears- Light blue shirt, black shorts that go to her knees, socks that reach just below the knee, combat boots, wears earrings that connects to her upper ear, the part that is attached to her ear lobe has a blue gem like vial filled with water from her home land before she was forced to flee  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Name- Thomas  
Age-21  
Powers- Wind and telekinesis  
Hair color- Purple  
Hair length- Short  
Eye color- Gold  
Height- 6’3”  
Personality- Overdramatic, obnoxious, secret dark side, big goofball  
Likes- Sweets, the color blue, girls, and music  
Dislikes- Green, cherry’s, stereotypes, and raspberries  
Crush- Crystal  
Race- Wizard  
Tattoos- Blue tiger on his wrist that can turn into an actual tiger  
Wears- Glasses with dark purple frames, red shirt, black jeans, and boots  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Name- Scott  
Age- 21  
Powers- weather and galaxy creation  
Hair color- Purple  
Hair length- Short  
Eye color- Silver  
Height- 6’3”  
Personality- Sweet, somewhat shy, absolutely adorable  
Likes-Walking in the rain, playing instruments, drawing  
Dislikes- Fire, ladies men, and bacon  
Crush- Lily  
Race- Wizard  
Tattoos- Small moon tattoo on his shoulder that glows when he uses magic  
Wears- Leather jacket, green shirt capris, and black boots


	2. The meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of cursing in this story. If you do not like cursing then please do not read my story.

CHAPTER ONE: THE MEETING  
~Crystals POV~  
Age 14  
I was walking through the woods lost in my thoughts when someone ran into me with great force, almost knocking me over. I grabbed onto a tree to stop myself from falling over and glared at the persona who knocked into me, angrily.  
“Hey, Watch where your going, asshole!” I said, almost yelling at the person.

~Lily’s POV~  
“I-I’m sorry,” I said as I fell on my butt after crashing into the other girl. I quickly get up once I hear the soldiers coming my way; I run to a nearby tree and started climbing it as fast as I could.

“What the hell are you doing?!” The girl yelled at me while I was climbing the tree.

“Hiding from people!” I reply back to her while I get to the height of the tree I desired to reach so I’m hidden enough so that the soldiers can't see me.

“Whatever.” She said as she started to walk away from me.

“Hey!! You!” A guard shouted to the girl

I stiffen up as I hear that the guards are close to me, I’m hoping that they don’t find me or I’m screwed. I’m staring down at the girl that got confronted by the guards.

~Crystals POV~  
I glare angrily at the guards and place my hands on my hips sassily, “What do you fucktards want?” I said prissily. The guards looked rather surprised at the attitude I was giving them, but they glared back.

“Hey! Watch it!” One said with anger in his voice.

“Have you seen a girl around here with cherry red hair? She was found stealing bread from the local bakery,” Another guard said to me.

I think for a second then glare at them again “Nope, I haven’t seen any lousy lameo like that.” I lied to the guards faces with confidence, I mean it's just some stupid fucking piece of bread, plus the girl probably really needed it. The guards didn’t look very convinced at my answer but I didn’t fucking care about them, they just needed to go away.  I’m tired of looking at their ugly ass faces.

“….Alright.” One of the guards say as they start to walk off.

“Yo, tree lady! You can come down now! They're gone!” I say to the girl a few minutes later. I see her jump out of the tree and stumble a bit after she lands. It was a pretty far drop. I look at her for a few seconds, waiting for her to thank me for saving her stupid ass for getting almost getting caught; she would’ve been screwed if I weren’t there to help her.

“Uh….Thanks….but why did you help me get away from the guards?” She said rather nervously while staring at her feet. I thought to myself, she’s rather shy, that’s interesting. I raise my eyebrow at her.

“Hm…not sure actually. Thought it would be nice for you to owe me a favor, I did just save your ass after all. You should be grateful.” I say to her with a slight attitude in my voice. She looked more nervous than before… That’s a good thing. I thought to myself.

“U-Uh thank y-you,” She stuttered out.

“No problem. Why'd you steal the bread anyways? It’s not really that good. You could’ve stolen it from a better place, I mean seriously, what’s your name anyways?” I say to her.

“I-I stole the bread because I w-was out of money, and my n-name is Lily,” She said, as she looked more nervous as each second passed.

“Crystal.” I say to her as I start to walk away.

“W-Wait! D-Do you want s-some bread?” I heard her say shakily.

I stop walking and turn to her. I think about this for a moment… I am out of money and I haven’t eaten in a few days so. Maybe it’s not a bad idea to have some of the bread, though I'd rather have something sweet, because I love sweet things. Bread's okay though.

“Yeah, sure.” I say as I walk over to her. She breaks the bread in half and hands me a piece, I take it and start to eat it. “Thanks…” I say hesitantly because I’m not used to being so polite to people. I’m generally not a people person, I find them rather annoying and way to over dramatic. That’s why I like to be alone, also because I’ve been alone most of my life. I felt a drop of water land on my hand while I was eating and I looked up at the sky, and motherfucker!! It started raining!

“Son of a bitch!” I yell at the sky, I go to a nearby tree and stand under it, and then I look at Lily. “Are you coming or what?” I say with a sound of frustration now that my hair is wet. My hair has always been a bitch, it gets extremely frizzy when it rains and gets way out of control. FUCK YOU MOTHERNATURE!!! I think to myself, I am so pissed. A couple seconds later, Lily comes over and she’s absolutely soaked from the rain, I smirk slightly at the sight of it.

“You look like you got pushed into a pool by surprise!” I say amused, as she smiles nervously at me. “Lets go find some shelter, we don’t want to freeze to death.” I can't exactly freeze to death considering my powers. I mean how ironic would that be? A girl with ice powers freezing to death? That would fucking suck, right? I nod, despite my thoughts, and start walking through the trees trying not to get too wet. Later on in the day, I see Lily shivering and I think for a second but I decide to give her my jacket and I place it around her shoulders. She stiffens up in surprise and looks at me for a second before looking away and staring at the ground. I shrug my shoulders at her response to me giving her my jacket. A couple hours after nightfall we come across a big abandoned rundown building that’s about 30 stories high. By my observations of it suggests it to be an old apartment complex.

“This looks like a pretty good place to stay the night don't you think?” I say while looking at a still extremely nervous Lily. She nods after studying the building for a couple minutes.

“Alright lets go.” I say as I walk into the building. Once we get inside, it looks like absolute shit, I mean everything, including the windows, doors, and furniture is broken. We go up to the top floor and it's in pretty good shape, at least all the windows aren’t broken and some of the furniture is still in tact, which is awesome! I check the place out by looking in all the rooms.

“Sweet place, I give myself a pat on the back for finding such an amazing place to spend the night!” I say rather cockily but I don’t give a shit about that!


	3. Growing Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Crystal and Lily slowly get to know each other and start becoming better friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note once again that I'm not a very good writer, i am sorry.

GROWING CLOSER  
~Crystals POV~  
It’s been a few days since we came to this building and it’s pretty cozy I guess, it’s kind of cold at the moment, but I can easily fix that. I look around to see if Lily is able to see…she’s not there ,good. I use my magic to make a small ball of fire in my hand then place it in the fireplace at the other side of the room.  
“Much better” I say happily to myself, as I scoot closer to the fire. I wonder where Lily is. I think while looking around the room. Giving up I just shrug and lay on the floor, something is under my back! I sit up and look at it…it’s a rock.  
“What the fuck is a rock doing here!!!” I angrily throw it across the room and it breaks a window!!  
“GOD DAMNIT” I yell angrily, I hear footsteps coming a few seconds later I assume it’s lily since she’s the only one here with me. I look at her as she walks into the room. With a very confused look on her face I stare at her for a second before sassily placing my hands on my hips  
“What?!” I’m mad, clearly.  
She only shrugs in response and looks around and sees that there’s a fire and decides to come and sit next to me. I look at the fire and watch the wood crackle and burn. I smirk to myself god I love fire, it’s the best thing ever seriously. I look over at lily and wonder if should start a conversation with her or not, she still seems really nervous around me. I look back at the fire deciding not to say anything, after a few minutes I start to feel sleepy so I lay on the floor and just keep watching the fire until I drift off into my dream world.  
~Lily’s POV~  
A bit after Crystal lies down she falls asleep leaving me alone to my thoughts. Should I tell her about my powers? No, she may act the same way my people did and I don’t want to risk the possibility of losing another friend because of these stupid things. After those thoughts I let my wonder and eventually fall asleep.  
I wake up a few hours later to the sound of obnoxious rain that’s coming down rather hard outside. I look out the new broken window and notice that it’s still dark outside but the sun will be rising soon. I get up and make sure that I don’t wake crystal up; she does not seem like a morning person. I walk down the excessive amount of stairs that go to what used to be the lobby of this dilapidated apartment complex. I get outside and manipulate the rain so I don’t get wet.

~Crystals POV~  
I awake from my sleep and notice that lily isn’t anywhere to be seen so I get up and I look around but lily is nowhere to be found. I look out the partially broken window and see her standing out under a tree in the rain. I decide to go outside to see what she was doing out there all alone. It could be dangerous.

~3rd person POV~  
Crystal walks out the door with an umbrella ,because she has a strong hatred toward the rain, and down the long spiral staircase and goes outside to where lily is standing.  
“What on earth are you doing out here? It’s freezing” Crystal asks. Lily jumps in surprise and turns around to face Crystal. Lily looks like she is extremely nervous to answer her question. After a few seconds of her being silent Crystal starts to get annoyed at the fact that she’s just staring at her.  
“Well?” Crystal asks, her voice sounding slightly irritated. Lily looks down at her feet nervously  
“Um…I woke up and I couldn’t sleep so I decided to take a walk outside” She says while still looking down at the ground  
“Lily it is fucking freezing out here, get inside before you get hypothermia or some shit.” Crystal says slightly annoyed but there’s also a hint of worry in her voice. She starts to walk away and looks back at lily.  
“Come on” Lily hesitates at first then follows crystal back inside.   
“We need to get more sleep, we have things to do tomorrow,” Crystal says as she walks into the old rundown building and goes back up the stairs and into the room they’re staying in to hide from the evil demons.  
Crystal and lily lay back down in their sleeping bags that are set a safe distance away from the fire that crystal had lit with her powers.  
The later that morning it had stop raining the ground was covered in mud and small pools of water. The girls wake up a little while after dawn and get themselves ready for the day.  
“Morning” Lily says to a still exhausted Crystal who only grunts in response. Lily goes into the rundown kitchen and makes some breakfast for the two of them. After a while she calls out for Crystal since the breakfast was ready. When Crystal walks into the kitchen and sits down on a barstool that is a few inches away from the island.  
“What’s for breakfast?” Crystal asked, she seemed to be in a better mood which was always a good thing.  
“I made some eggs, bacon, and toast” Lily answered to her as she sat next to her at the island and started to eat as well.

~TIME SKIP~  
Crystal was hiding in one of the extra bedrooms to hide her powers from Lily. She was extremely nervous to show Lily her powers because she’s not sure how she would take it. Would she be scared? Freaked out? Just don’t show her, that’ll make everything much easier. Keep it hidden as long as you can. Crystal thought, Suddenly Crystal can hear Lily’s footsteps getting closer and closer to the room she’s in Maybe she won’t come in here and leave me alone, she should know by now that I like my privacy. Apparently she was wrong because sure enough Lily knocked on the door and her quiet voice could be heard  
“Crystal? Are you in here?” she asks  
“What do you want?” A slightly annoyed crystal answers. She gets up from the chair she was sitting in and opens the door and looks down as Lily. Lily was standing there awkwardly looking up at her  
“I was wondering if you’d like to go on a walk with me?” Crystal looks out the window and sees that most of the water is gone and looks back at Lily  
“…. Alright, let’s go,” She walks past lily and goes to the staircase  
“Are you coming or what?!” she yells from the other room.  
“I’m coming! Relax!” Lily yells back and jogs over to Crystal and follows her down the stairs. Lily is in a playful mood and races past Crystal and down the stairs.  
“Race ya!” Lily playfully shouts while she runs down the stairs. Crystal is taken aback slightly as she watches lily race past her.   
“What on earth!?!?!” Lily says surprised   
“Ha ha!!” Crystal says as she reaches the bottom of the staircase “I win!!” She yells to Lily who’s still about halfway down the stairs. After a few minutes Lily reached the bottom of the stairs and her eyes narrowed at Crystal. She just smirked smugly at Lily and walked out the old rusty iron door and out into the world, Lily pouts slightly and follows her out the door.   
“So what do you want to do?” Crystal asked while walking along the bumpy dirt trail in the woods outside their temporary home.   
“Um….we can go for a run? And scope out the area or something, just in case we get attacked by something?” Lily answered while walking behind her at a safe distance.   
“You can walk next to me you know, you don’t have to keep following me all the time. It’s very uncomfortable “ Crystal said to Lily as she looked over her shoulder. Lily stopped for a second and looked at her nervously.   
“...Alright” She said as she walked over to Crystal and walked beside her.  
They spent their day walking along the dirt trail getting to know their surroundings just in case they needed to make a quick escape from the demons that are currently invading their world; butchering anything and everything they see. They needed to be extremely cautious whenever they weren’t inside. Luckily they were both very skilled in fighting but they didn't know that about each other just yet, but they would.


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal and Lily find out about each others powers and have a friendly training session.

Training  
~3rd person pov (once again)~  
As they spent most of their day walking along the dirt trail in the woods they noticed it was starting to get darker outside, Crystal didn’t care much about the dark but Lily thought it was time they headed back.   
“Crystal, shouldn’t we head back?” She asked as she looked up at Crystal. She just shrugs in response and keeps walking. A few seconds later Crystal looks up at the sky and notices it’s probably going to rain soon and stiffens up slightly and sharply turns around.  
“Let’s go,” She says, her voice getting slightly shaky. Lily looks as her and her eyebrows furrow in confusion and follows her.   
“What made you change your mind?” She asked Crystal trying not to be too intruding on her personal stuff. 

“None of your damn business” Crystal said with a slight attitude. Lily looks at her and then looks down at her feet nervously  
“Sorry” She said and continued walking back to their rundown hotel lily a few steps behind.They had gotten back to the hotel just in time as it had just started pouring as soon as Crystal set foot in it. She shakily sighs in relief and heads to their room on the top floor.   
“I’m going to bed,” she said rather quickly then scurried off to her room leaving Lily alone there to comprehend what just happened. Crystal walks into her room and closes the door behind her, locking it in the process. She goes over to the mattress that’s laying on the floor and plops onto it sighing as she stares up at the ceiling.   
“Stupid water always wanting to ruin my day,” She says angrily as she pulls an old and tattered blanket up and over herself to keep warm.   
In the main room Lily still stands there for a few more seconds and heads to her room to get some sleep as well. 

The next morning Crystal woke up and got out of bed to go make some breakfast and wake Lily up. She walks into the kitchen and looks through the cabinets for some food that She can make into a delicious breakfast. She goes through the many cabinets and notice that they’re starting to run low on food.   
She grabs a glass and fills it with water and leaves the kitchen and heads to Lily’s room to wake that bitch up. A few seconds later she walks into Lily’s room where she looks over and sees her sleeping soundly, she walks over to lily.  
“Wake up woman!!!!” She says as she shakes Lily ruthlessly. Lily is still sleeping soundly and crystal furrows her eyebrows in frustration and just decides to pour the water on her. 

“WAKE! UP!!” Crystal yells at her in anger! Lily shoots up sputtering and gives a hard glare at Crystal before she gracefully waves her hand over herself collecting the water from her clothes and forming a ball out of it, all the while never breaking her gaze from Crystal. Crystal’s eyes widen slightly in fear and her heart starts to race extremely fast and she backs up slightly. Oh, shit..she thought to herself as she stared at Lily. Lily smirked and raised the ball of water into the air and throws it at Crystal and she gets soaking wet. Crystal stands there for a few seconds and then just screams bloody fucking murder and bolts out of Lily’s room and into her room where she grabs a towel and frantically wipes all of the water off of her and sits on her bed shaking slightly. Lily’s eyes widen slightly in surprise and gets up goes to her room and knocks on the door. 

“Crystal…...are you alright?” Lily asked her voice dripping with concern, she could hear Crystal practically hyperventilating. A couple seconds later Lily opens the door and pokes her head in.   
“......Crystal? Are you alright?” She asked as she went all the way into her room and sat next to her on the bed. Crystal tightens her grip on the bedsheets and continues starting at the floor.   
“I’m fine….get out” Crystal said; a slight attitude was noticeable in her voice. Lily sat there for a few seconds then decided to leave her alone for a while. Crystal sat there trying to regain her composure so she could talk to Lily about what happened with the water incident. A little while later Crystal left her room to go confront Lily on what just happened. 

“Lily, where are you?” Crystal called out from the main living area. A few moments later she heard some noises coming from the kitchen, she decided to go see what was going on.   
“Lily what on earth are you doing in here?” Crystal asked as she stared at Lily who was standing in the kitchen surrounded by broken dishes.   
“I I had a s-small kitchen m-mishap…” Lily said nervously as she looked at the plates on the ground, she looks up at Crystal and smiles nervously. Crystal’s eyes narrow at her and she walks closer to her, lily takes a step back.

“What was that earlier?” Crystal asked being completely serious. Lily stopped smiling and got extremely nervous. And started to get all stuttery and nervous.   
“....I-I don’t know what you’re talking about..” Lily said nervously as she avoided eye contact with Crystal. Crystals face went from a serious expression to an angry one.  
“Bullshit, now tell me the truth or you’re going to get smacked,” Crystal said as she threateningly raised her hand at Lily like she was going to smack the shit out of her. Lily flinched back slightly and raised her hands up quickly in surrender.   
“Okay! Okay!! I’ll tell you! Just don’t hit me!” Lily said pleadingly as she watched Crystal slowly lower her hand from its upright position and laid it down by her side. 

“Okay..so i have these powers that allow me to control and manipulate water..and i can do the same with earth….you know like dirt and stuff….” Lily smiled slightly and nervously as she stared at Crystal to see what her reaction would be. Crystal seemed to be lost in thought for a few minutes. After a few minutes of them standing there In silence, Crystal finally says something.  
"Hit me with Water again and i will burn you to a crisp, understand?” She says to lily as she made a small ball of fire in her hand. Lily’s eyes widened when she saw the fire in Crystals hand.   
“You have powers too?!” Lily said shocked. Crystal just rolled her eyes and walked off to the main area. 

“Make sure you clean up those plates!!” Crystal yelled from the main room. Lily looked at all the broken glass around her feet.   
“Aren’t you going to help me?!” Lily yelled out to Crystal.   
“Hell no,” Crystal said as her voice got quieter and quieter as she went into her room closing the door behind her. Lily sighed and started to clean up the glass from the plates she accidentally destroyed.   
Later that day Lily was looking around for Crystal and she glanced around until she saw something in the corner of her eye moving outside, she walked over to the hole in the wall where a window used to be and she saw Crystal practicing her fighting skills in the middle of an open treeless area. She decides to go down there and talk to Crystal to see if she could join her. A few moments later she walked out to join her. Crystal formed a ball of fire in her hands and threw it at a tree and the tree slowly burned to the ground and turned to ash. Crystal sighed as she kicked the ash and watched it get carried away by the wind. Lily walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Crystal jumped and quickly turned around with her fist raised in the air to hit whoever did that. Lily squeaked in surprise and cowered away from her. 

“Don’t hit me!!” Lily said as she had her hands in front of her face to protect herself. Crystal’s eyes softened slightly and she slowly lowered her fist.   
“What the hell Lily!!! You don’t sneak up on people!! Jesus fucking christ woman!! I could’ve punched you!!!” Crystal yelled out angrily and then glared at her. Lily moved her hands away from her face and looked at Crystal.   
“I’m sorry, i was just wondering if i could train with you” Lily said sounding slightly nervous. Crystal stared at Lily for a moment like she was crazy, She then Laughed at Lily. 

“I could break you like a twig” Crystal said smugly as Lily’s eyes narrowed at her and without warning she threw a punch at Crystal. Her eyes widened in surprise as she quickly dodged the punch and kicked her off into the distance. A few moments later Lily came running at Crystal and roughly punched her in the face. Crystal stumbled back slightly as her nose started to bleed slightly; she then shot an angry glare at Lily and wiped off the blood that was dripping down from her nose. Lily smirked at her and attacked once again.   
By the end of their little training session Lily and Crystal were both laying on the ground panting. They were both beaten up pretty good but Lily kicked Crystals ass. After they both caught their breath Crystal sat up and looked at Lily.   
“Damn, i didn’t think you could actually throw a punch, let alone know how to punch” Crystal said and got up off of the ground and lightly kicked Lily’s side.   
“Come on Lily, up and at em’ we got stuff to do” Crystal walked back inside and went upstairs and into the bathroom and hesitantly turned on the shower and got in to get herself cleaned up. Whilst she was showering; Lily walked inside and went to the kitchen to get a snack. A few minutes later Crystal got out of the shower and was already feeling pretty weak since the water was messing with her because of her fire powers. She quickly dried off, got dressed and went into her room, laid on her bed and fell asleep. After Lily also showered and got changed into her pajamas she went to Crystal’s room and lightly knocked on the door.   
“Crystal? Are you still awake?” After waiting a few seconds she quietly opened the door and poked her head in to see if Crystal was in there, once Lily saw Crystal sleeping soundly she smiled slightly at her.   
“Goodnight Crystal” Lily said as she closed the door and went into her room; laid on her bed snuggled into the blankets and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story, i really appreciate the support! <3


	5. Twins?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls come across twins in the woods after an interesting adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im extremely sorry if the writing is bad.

Twins?!  
-???’s POV-  
We had recently lost our home to a demon attack, so now we are walking through a now very dangerous area to find a safer place to stay, we were walking in a extremely dark and secluded part of the woods. Its pretty scary in my opinion, but we should hurry before it gets too dark outside. 

-With the girls 3rd person POV-   
Lily is straightening up the main room of the house whilst taking inventory of the items they have and writing down the items that they need to get when they venture out later that day. She frowns slightly when she sees how low supplies they are.   
“Crystal! Can you come out here?!” Lily says as she looks at all the supplies that they currently have laid out on the ground and sighed.   
“What the fuck do you want?” Crystal grumbles as she enters.  
“I-I just t-thought you’d need to know that we’re r-running real low on supplies and that we should probably go out and resupply today.” Lily answered. Crystal sighs then scoffs.

“Tch, alright we’ll head into town in a bit.” Crystal then heads into her room to get ready for their adventure while Lily gathers up all of the supplies that they currently have and jots down what they need. A while later Crystal was waiting for Lily by the door   
“Hurry the fuck up woman!! We only have so much daylight!!!!” She yells out angrily, Lily scurries out of the kitchen to where Crystal is waiting impatiently for her whilst tapping her foot on the floor.   
“Sorry I was just double checking things.” She says as she reaches her friend.   
“Screw double checking things, lets just get a shit ton of supplies and if we needed it then great, if we didn’t, well then now we have even more which is good,” She says as she opens the door and walks outside. 

After walking for what seemed like hours they finally reached a nearby village as the sun was slowly starting to set making the sky turn a light pink. Crystal looked up at the beautiful sky and smiled ever so slightly. Lily smiled and began to hum a little tune as they walked back.  
“Since it’s getting dark, should we stay here for the night and go back tomorrow morning?” Crystal said as she looked down at Lily.   
“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. We do live several miles away from here and it would make us more vulnerable to a demon attack.” Lily states. Crystal takes the list out of Lily's hand tears it in half and gives one half to Lily. The two then walk off to get the supplies that are written down on each half of their list. 

After a while of shopping and getting into fights with random villagers they both meet up to find a place to sleep for the night. Lily walks up to Crystal who’s beaten up slightly. Lily says nothing but raises her eyebrow and giving her a look of ‘What did you do this time?’   
“I didn’t do shit, it was all the villagers fault okay? Just drop it.” Crystal responds and Lily simply rolls her eyes and whacks her upside the head.  
“Bad Crystal! You’re going to get us in trouble!” the two already had to travel miles just to get here and she didn’t want to have to venture any farther because they got kicked of of the town. Crystal looked down at Lily’s small form and growled angrily at her.   
“Smack me again and i’ll snap your fucking neck, understand?” She threatens, Lily flinches and nods taking several steps back. Crystal then just storms off angrily to find them a place to stay for the night. Lily stands there for a few moments to recompose herself after that incident and followed her to a small bed and breakfast that is near a nice trail leading to a bench sitting by a small pond filled with small fish that were swimming about happily. 

Crystal walked in the door and got them each a separate room to stay in for the night. She hands one of the room keys to Lily and walks away into her own room and plopped on the bed. Lily stood there for a few seconds then goes into her room which is coincidentally right next to Crystals. They both woke up early the next morning and got dressed and prepared for the day. Lily knocked on Crystals door which opened only mere seconds after.   
“Good morning Crystal, sleep well?” Lily said and smiled at her. Crystal only grunted in response and walked past her with all of their supplies packed nearly into a backpack. She went to the main desk and handed in their room keys and walked outside with Lily following closely behind. They then started their long long journey back to their home. After Many hours of walking they were getting close to their home when they started to hear crashing noises in the distance, they looked at each other for a moment then ran toward their home. When they got there they saw demons destroying their house presumably looking for them because they saw their stuff in one of the broken windows. 

“Should we fight or run?"Lily whispered to Crystal; who just ran out and started fighting them angrily. Lily just shrugged and attacked as well. Crystal quickly kicked their asses and looked over at Lily who was finishing off the last one.  
“Let’s go inside and get the important stuff then get the fuck out of here” She said while putting her scythe back into its holster on her back then walked inside just as Lily killed the last demon by stabbing it through the chest with her Kusarigama getting blood splattered all over her face, she wiped it off and followed Crystal inside. They quickly gathered up their stuff and ran off into the woods before more showed up.

-??? POV-   
After walking for what seemed like hours we finally decided to stop for the night and set up a camp. We got our sleeping bags and tents set up and let sleep overcome us. The next morning we got dressed and packed up our sleeping bags and tents and continued walking through the woods. At around noon we stopped to rest and eat some food, during our little break we heard two faint voices in the distance and they were coming our way.   
“Fuck this! Fuck them! Fuck everything! That place was great! Sure it needed some repairs but it was great nonetheless!” The louder of the two shouted apparently quite annoyed and upset. I wonder what happened?

“I-I’m sure we’ll f-find another one soon. M-Maybe it’ll even be better.” The person spoke so quietly I was just barely able to make out what was said. I turn to tell my brother of the passersby only to find him up in a tree, most likely stuck. Oh wait no. No no no, please don’t tell me he’s...yep he is. My brother is now jumping from limb to limb, tree to tree hopping closer to the road where I heard the voices coming from. I sighed frustrated and followed him as he jumped from tree to tree. I called out his name as i followed only to get no response back. I sighed in frustration and continued to follow him. The voices kept getting louder and louder to the point where they were about 3 feet away from them. I quickly hid behind a tree so they wouldn’t see me, i looked up at my brother who was standing on a branch a few feet above them. I then heard loud cracking noises and looked up to see that the branch my brother was standing on about to snap like a fucking twig. He shouted out in pain as he fell to the ground right in front of the two girls.

-Crystal’’s POV-   
Lily and i were walking down a dirt trail when we heard some loud cracking noises come from above, we didn’t have enough time to look up before a man came crashing down from a tree and fell flat on his face landing a few feet in front of us. Lily jumped up in surprise and shouted out tightly gripping my arm. I looked down at her and snatched my arm away.  
“Don’t be such a baby” I said to her through gritted teeth. She laughed nervously and took a few steps away from me. I scoffed and rolled my eyes whilst simultaneously crossing my arms and looked down at the guy that was currently face down in a pile of dirt. I walked over to him and lightly kicked him in the side trying not to hurt him too much, i mean he did just fall from a tree and faceplant into a pile of dirt. 

“Yo dumbass tree guy, up!” I said to him. He laid there for a moment then slowly propped himself up and sat on his knees and looked up and smiled charmingly at us.   
“I’m terribly sorry for dropping in on you two ladies, i didn’t mean to disturb you” He said, his voice sounding smoother than silk. I then scoffed and narrowed my eyes at him and turned to Lily.  
“W-Who are you?” Lily asked nervously as she looked over at him. I just stand there glaring at him with my arms crossed. He stood up and took Lily’s hand and kissed it gently. Lily blushed slightly as quickly pulled her hand away from him and hid behind me.   
“My name is Scott” He said as he turned to me and went to take my hand as well. I sent him a death glare. If looks could kill then he’d be dead right about now. 

“Do you want to die?” I said through gritted teeth. He just smiled nervously and took a few steps back making sure to keep some distance between us. I turned to look at Lily who was cowering behind me.   
“Get out from behind me already, hiding doesn't do you any good” Lily stood there for a few seconds then hesitantly moved out from behind me, but she was still fairly close, Does she even understand the concept of personal space? I thought to myself.   
“So ladies what are your names?” Scott said and smiled charmingly at us once again. 

-??? POV-   
I poked my head out from behind the tree i was using as a cloaking device to hide me from the girls. I see my brother scott talking to them, my eyes are immediately drawn to the taller of the two girls she is about 5’6” she has long red hair that is in a side braid that is resting nicely on her shoulder, she is wearing mostly black and she looks very angry at my brother for some odd reason. I look over at the shorter of the two, she looks to be around 5’2” she had smokey blue hair, and she looked oddly nervous, she is standing pretty close to the taller one for some reason. I wonder if i should go join my brother before he gets into any more trouble today. I walk out from behind the tree and walk over to Scott. 

“Scott, what are you doing? You could’ve died up there you know” I say to him as i lightly smack his arm. I can see the shorter of the two girls eyes widen in surprise when she sees that we’re twins. I look over at her.  
“Hi there, how are you two lovely ladies doing on this fine evening? You know it’s dangerous to be out in these woods, you could get hurt or worse.” I ask. The taller one just rolls her eyes.   
“Great there’s two of them, and We know how to take care of ourselves, asswipe” She says with a slight attitude and looks away from us. She doesn’t seem very nice. I think to myself as i walk over to them and hold my hand out for them to shake it. The taller one just stares at my hand and shakes her head, i then turn to the shorter one to see if she’s nicer than the other one. She just shies away i smile slightly and fangirl on the inside Aw she’s so cute! I think to myself .

“The names Thomas ,beautiful.” I say as i look over to the taller one. She scoffs again and grabs the shorter ones wrist then storms away from us. I look over at my brother and he looks at me, we stay like that for a few moments then follow them.   
“Hey?! Where are you going?! We were having a conversation! It’s rude to walk away when someone is talking to you!” I say as I jog. They keep walking so i looked over at my brother and gave him a look. He nodded knowing exactly what i meant. A few moments later Scott zoomed over to them and stopped them from going any further. They stopped and the taller one looked baffled for a moment but it was gone faster than it came. I ran over there and stood next to my brother. 

“Thanks bro” I said to him he nodded most likely meaning ‘no problem’. I looked over at the girls again, I was getting a death glare from the taller one that sent shivers down my spine. It was like she was staring into my very soul.   
“What do you two fuckers want?” She asked.   
“We just want to get to know you two ladies” I answered  
“Maybe we don’t want you to get to know us? Ever think of that?” She said, once again sounding mad as fuck.   
“Come on, please?” I asked desperately. She looked over to the smaller one who looked very unsure about all of this. The taller one pulled the shorter one a few feet away and they whispered to each other so we wouldn't be able to hear them talk. The taller one looked very unhappy but nodded. They then walked back over to us and I sighed.   
“I-I’m Lily, and t-this is Crystal, she’s not very nice, if you couldn’t tell” The one i now know to be Lily said in a quiet shaky voice. I looked over at Crystal and she sighed while still glaring angrily at us. 

“Well, we should be going” Crystal stated and turned to walk away with Lily following closely behind. I decided to follow them once again to get them to stay with us for the night since it was going to get dark very soon. We finally caught up to them and i grabbed Crystals wrist to stop her from walking away.   
“Wait! You should stay with us for the night” I said to her. Lily looked up at her friend with concern and fear etched all over her face. Crystal sighed in frustration and turned to face me.   
“No.” Was all she said before starting to walk off again. I turned to my brother for help in this situation once again. He smirks and nods zooming in a flash. He quickly and gracefully scoops Lily up into his strong muscular arms. Before she could make a sound the both of them are next to me Lily still in scott's arms seemingly too frightened to move.

“Hey, put her down and give her back to me right now, you son of a bitch!!” Crystal shouts getting even more pissed of if even possible. She glared angrily at us and started to storm over there when i felt the ground suddenly start to shake violently. My eyes widened in surprise as I grabbed onto a nearby tree in a panic. Crystal stumbled for a moment then regained her balance then she just stared at Lily.   
“Are you done yet?” She asked whilst still staring at Lily. Scott ended up dropping Lily in all the commotion and and she swiftly kicked him away into a tree, She then ran back over to Crystal. The shaking slowly stopped and we both looked at Lily in surprise. Lily glared slightly at us and Crystal looked at us.

“Serves you bastards right, i should burn you both to a fucking crisp right now!!” She said angrily and i swear to god that i could see actual fire burning in her eyes. Lily then whispered something into her ear, she looked confused for a moment then looked down at Lily.   
“What on earth are you doing?” She asked and she sounded slightly confused and a tad bit annoyed, but in my opinion she always sounds annoyed, she rolled her eyes again damn, she does that a lot i thought to myself. Lily whispered into her ear again and Crystal nodded slightly, crossed her arms and mumbled something that didn’t seem pleasant. She turned to us and glared once again.   
“The short one wants to know What do you want and why you won’t leave us alone” She stated 

“We want to know if you’d like to stay with us for the night so we can protect you two pretty ladies” I said and winked at Crystal. She rolled her eyes at me and looked back at Lily, who once again whispered something into her ear. I’m guessing she doesn’t want to talk to us. I can’t really blame her, i mean we did basically just hold her hostage. I heard Crystal sigh in frustration and look at us.   
“Fine, we’ll stay with you for the night since it’s getting dark, but first thing in the morning we’re out of here, got it?” She said and we both nodded simultaneously. She grabbed their stuff up from off the ground and started to set up their tents with the help of Lily. She got the tents set up in about 5 minutes, which in my opinion is pretty fast since i have trouble setting up tents. At nightfall we all ate some dinner, we tried to have a nice conversation with them but all we got were crude comments and whispers. At around 10 we all went into our separate tents, anxiously awaiting what adventures the next day would hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story, I'm not that good of a writer and i'm very sorry about that.


End file.
